A Lions Reign
by SpiritHowl2
Summary: "Son, I've always had a dream. A dream about living in a place where there is enough food to feed 5,000 of us. A place where we can live for years to come. Once you have a mate, I want you to go and make that dream I had a reality."


by SpiritHowl2

Mohatu Ep.1

The sky was dark. In fact, it was pretty gloomy. A lions roar echos across the savannah, bouncing off rocks and filling the air with noise. Down at the ground, were lions battling, fighting each other like never before. It was a battle between good and bad. Until some of the lions began to retreat. The bad lions. The lions that try to antagonize everyone else. Especially Mwenye's and Mohatu's tiny pride.

Screaming suddenly turned into cheering as the lions sprinted out of their sight and into the horizon. It was another big win for Mwenye, one more pride that fears them. Even though Mwenye was pretty much an overlord, he wanted to just simply be called a king. Mwenye was one great father in Mohatu's eyes. Mwenye would express his idea about starting a pride somewhere they would call sanctuary.

Mwenye would tell Mohatu that he dreamed about living in a pride that wouldn't just be 10 to 20 lions, he wanted a pride that would excel 100+ lions. Mwenye would tell Mohatu about living in a huge, spacious cave. That animals from far and wide would worship them as their king. Mohatu stared at Mwenye, his eyes widend. Mohatu was just fascinated with his dad's dream. Mwenye wanted Mohatu to make his dream come true. All he had to do was be inspired and trained by his dad.

These weren't the only things that Mohatu did. Mwenye would tell Mohatu about his beliefs, and maybe even other prides beliefs they both were stargazing. That the great kings of the past watch over all the lions, and guide them through their lives.

"Son, I want you to tell this to your kids, and have them tell this to their kids. One day, this belief will save one of us. We will one day guide a lost lion back into their place with us." Mohatu explained to Mohatu.

It was one of the only things that Mohatu looked forward to. He wanted to make his fathers dream come true when he will lead the pride to their new lives. Mohatu recieved an appropraite amount of training from Mwenye (unlike Kovu), and by this training Mohatu will make all of this become reality.

Although, there had to be a tragedy in the road somewhere. It was until one day, the pride that Mwenye had fought the last time, came back for revenge. They would not stand being humiliated like this. Mwenye and the pride easily fougt back keeping them at bay. Mohatu even got into some of the battle, biting one lion in the shoulder.

It wasn't any use once the whole enemy pride teamed up against Mwenye, all biting, clawing, and tackling Mwenye to the ground, and continuously doing this until they began to push him off a small cliff. Mwenye severly injured could survive the fall and just like that... he... died. Mohatu and the rest of the pride held them off until the enemy pride backed off, and ran away once more.

"Where's Mwenye? I can't find him." A lion named Nuru asked.

Nobody had any clue as to what even happened. Mohatu wanted everyone to look around an see anyone can spot Mwenye. Surely, Nuru got to see the answer to his own question as he was staring right at Mwenye's corpse. Once Mohatu was told about this tragedy, everything Mwenye had dreamed of just flew away, and Mohatu felt like he could never accompish this.

Mohatu at his fathers side sobbing softly. Mohatu knew that Mwenye was one of the great kings. Mohatu knew that he would be placed in the stars, watching over him. Mohatu would complete this dream of Mwenye's. Saying their final farewell of Mwenye, the pride set off on an adventure that would change their lives and the next generations of lions to come.

"Mohatu, where do we go? What do we do? Your father knew where he was going, but he never even told us. Can you tell us where we might be going next?" Another lion named Mosi questioned.

Mohatu pondered about this, and the only memory that came into his mind, was that he should head west. Mwenye always recommended going west if anyone in the pride had no idea where they were, or just where to simply even go. The pride acknowledged the directions, and began heading west.

Over giany hills, into the most green jungles, swimming across swampy rivers, and avoiding the most dangerous predators like crocodiles, Mohatu barely ever stopped. Mohatu has never wanted anything more in his entire life. Mohatu felt like the pride was close to what they've been looking for, for more years than Mohatu has been alive. One special place was about to be discovered.

That special place was found. Mohatu had reached what he had called, "The Circle Of Life." The large hunting fields, the distant deserts, and jungles, and the amount of herds that surrounded the pride. Although, what mostly captured Mohatu and the pride was the cave. Mohatu decided to call it, "Pride Rock" where he and his kids would be safe for more years than he could possibly count.

Now Mohatu about to become an adult begins the greatest journey of his life.

"Dad, I've made. Your dream has been accomplished." Mohatu said to himself.

"I've made it."

The stars became more luminous and alligned into the shape of Mwenye as he smiled back down to Mohatu, guiding him through the rest of his life, and what the future will behold.

 **Hey guys! I really hope you did enjoy this introduction to this story! I'm sorry if this wasn't the best though because** **this is my first Lion King FanFiction** **so I'm sorry if I messed up anything like the characters (by that I mean I hope Mohatu was the first king of Pride Rock). Anyways, if you want to see more please follow and maybe even favorite! Thanks again!**

 **Your Lion King FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


End file.
